Strength
Strength attribute governs not only physical strength, but is also related to Vitality and strong style swordsmanship. There are five basic levels, each with a selection of attributes. The full Strength attribute tree can be found below. Level 1 |Level 2 |Level 3 |Level 4 |Level 5 Attribute tree Click on any of the attributes below for a more complete description or scroll down to see each level. File:CharDev_Strength.png|673px|Strength attribute tree # These circles are for the first level attributes circle 117 577 35 Strength (level 1) circle 144 691 35 Buzz circle 238 740 35 True Grit # These circles are for the second level attributes circle 311 585 35 Strength (level 2) circle 405 609 35 Position circle 508 669 35 Regeneration circle 614 801 35 Brawl # These circles are for the third level attributes circle 423 500 35 Strength (level 3) circle 532 517 35 Vigor circle 638 561 35 Knockdown Resistance circle 759 586 35 Survival Instinct # These circles are for the fourth level attributes circle 466 347 35 Strength (level 4) circle 567 334 35 Resistance to Bleeding circle 677 372 35 Stone Skin circle 814 464 35 Aggression # These circles are for the fifth level attributes circle 425 203 35 Strength (level 5) circle 576 201 35 Wound Resistance circle 676 188 35 Added Vitality desc none Level One Strength (level 1) * Damage + 5% * Parry + 5% * Vitality + 25 * Resistance to Bleeding + 5% * Knockdown Resistance + 5% Buzz * Immunity to Pain * Damage + 25% * Dodge − 50% * Parry − 50% * Works only when Geralt is intoxicated True Grit * Damage + 50% * Works only when Geralt has less than 25% Vitality * Requires consumption of a mutagen Level Two Strength (level 2) * Damage + 5% * Parry + 5% * Vitality + 50 * Resistance to Bleeding + 5% * Knockdown Resistance + 5% Position * Parry + 10% Regeneration * Vitality regeneration + 1 per second Brawl * Unlocks powerup during fistfights Level Three Strength (level 3) * Damage + 10% * Parry + 5% * Vitality + 75 * Resistance to Bleeding + 10% * Knockdown Resistance + 10% * Unlocks level 4 Strong Styles (steel and silver) Vigor * Vitality + 2 per character development level Knockdown Resistance * Knockdown Resistance + 50% Survival Instinct * Damage + 30% * Works only when Geralt is affected by Bleeding Level Four Strength (level 4) * Damage + 10% * Parry + 5% * Vitality + 100 * Resistance to Bleeding + 10% * Knockdown Resistance + 10% * Unlocks level 5 Strong Styles (steel and silver) Resistance to Bleeding * Resistance to Bleeding + 50% Stone Skin * Armor + 5 Aggression * Damage + 10% Level Five Strength (level 5) * Damage + 20% * Parry + 10% * Vitality + 150 * Resistance to Bleeding + 20% * Knockdown Resistance + 20% Wound Resistance * Wound Resistance + 25% Added Vitality * Vitality + 20% cs:Síla de:Stärke fr:Force hu:Erő it:Forza pl:Siła ru:Сила Category:The Witcher character development Category:The Witcher combat